Breakfast Time
by Zoroark3496
Summary: domestic!skyeward where Skye treats Ward after he comes back after being away on a mission for a while.


Breakfast Time

Ward wasn't one for sleeping in. He was up at 5:30 A.M. on the dot every single morning. That said, he wasn't opposed to sleeping until 8 or 9 when Skye thoroughly drains him of all energy.

Ward looked around the room with bleary eyes. He vaguely sees the dresser in shambles and is assaulted with the flashback of him shoving Skye against it in while driving into her from behind.

The picture that normally hung on the wall in his flat was on the ground thank to Skye's orgasm-induced earthquakes. A small, prideful smile worked its way onto Ward's face.

Ward also remembered Skye falling asleep curled into his side with her head on his chest but when he looks down, all he sees are the rumpled sheets from when they finally moved their activities to the bed.

Ward got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and started walking outside the bedroom when he smelled something. A spice smell. Pumpkins.

Ward walked into the kitchen and the sight made him want to freeze time so it would never end. Skye was moving around the kitchen preparing pancakes and sausage while listening to some music on the radio. She was wearing one of Ward's old T-shirts and when she stretched up into the cupboard to get a measuring cup, Ward saw nothing else.

"So instead of lying in bed with me, you decided to make breakfast?" Ward asked in a teasing tone. Skye looked up from her cooking to see Ward leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his shirtless chest.

A smile spread across Skye's face. "If it's any consolation, it was a tough decision. You're really comfortable."

"Really?" Ward asked as he crossed the short distance between them and rested his hands on her hips.

"Really," Skye assured as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So what's cooking?" Ward asked looking around the kitchen.

"Well, right now I have some pancakes on the pan and some sausage on the griddle." Skye explained turning in his arms to flip said pancakes.

"When did you learn to cook? I thought you lived in a van for a few years." Ward asked curiously.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Skye whispered as she brought his forearm up to kiss.

He didn't know that Skye spent the three weeks he was away on a mission from Coulson that Skye insisted he take perfecting this meal.

* * *

/3 WEEKS AGO/

"It's _surveillance, _Skye!" Ward complained after she made her case for volunteering him for the mission.

"Yes, with Kara. You're her _best friend. _She went through a bad break up, so use the mission to talk to her and get her to open up about it." Skye half-way lied. Kara did break up with a guy. It just wasn't as heartbreaking as Skye made it out to be. The guy was actually hurt worse considering Kara kicked him off a two story balcony into some bushes after the "I hope we can still be friends" line was thrown at her.

Ward sighed. All Skye had to do to get him to agree to anything was either bring up herself or Kara in some type of pain. He had some bizarre hero complex Skye still didn't understand but that didn't mean she wouldn't use it to her advantage when necessary.

"How long?" Ward asked finally giving in.

"Three weeks," Skye winced.

"OK." Ward spoke with his eyes closed. Skye did a little happy dance that she hoped Ward didn't see before twining her arms around his neck.

"I'll make it up to you when you get back, I promise." Skye assured seductively before kissing him.

"You better." Ward mumbled before pressing Skye against his front and walking her back into the bedroom.

* * *

/PRESENT/

"If we hurry with breakfast, we can get back to the fun stuff." Skye breathed into the skin of his forearm before nipping at it and sucking on the sinew.

"Well that sounds nice, but I think you need to stop trying to eat my forearm." Ward teased before nipping at the exposed skin of Skye's neck making her knees buckle slightly.

Skye turned the heat off the stove when the last batch of food was done. She turned in Ward's arms before taking his lips in a hungry kiss.

"Seriously, eat fast. I'm dying here." Skye said desperately.

"Well then help me out." Ward replied.

In record time, Skye had gotten two plates and piled them with pancakes and sausage before grabbing a measuring cup out of the microwave.

Ward sat down and unfolded the napkin in his lap. Skye placed the measuring cup next to him and sat down on the other end of the small table. Ward poured a glass of orange juice for each of them.

Ward cut into the pancakes slowly, watching Skye's eyes bore into him in what Ward thought might have been an attempt to fuck him with her eyes.

The pancakes tasted of something familiar. So familiar in fact that Ward was finally put two and two together on the "Kara and ex-boyfriend" mission.

"Pumpkin pancakes?" Ward asked knowingly with a small smile.

"Kara told me they were a new favorite of yours while we were on a mission in Beijing." Skye explained as she chewed on a sausage link rather suggestively.

"She did, did she?" Ward acknowledged taking a hearty bite out of the cakes. "You know I visited her ex in the hospital,"

Skye's eyes perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, two broken ribs, a fractured neck, and uh, I don't think he'll be having kids any time soon, if ever." Ward spoke with a smirk.

"Guess that's a warning to the next guy then." Skye drawled as she cut up her pancakes.

"I actually wrote the warning to the next guy on his cast." Ward spoke proudly chewing up some sausage before chasing it with the orange juice.

The couple finished their meal in comfortable silence. Skye kept glancing at Ward's naked front and Ward could see her pupils dilate. Skye would try to retaliate by shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to make the too large neck fall off her shoulder.

Skye finished before Ward and waited patiently for him to finish. When done, Skye stood from her chair and crossed the table before straddling Ward.

"On to dessert then?" Ward smirked.

"I was thinking more like the main course." Skye whispered before sucking Ward's bottom lip between her teeth and igniting a carnal kiss.

Ward stood from the chair and Skye wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to the bedroom and laid Skye down on the bed before shedding his sweatpants.

Skye pulled the shirt off of her body and relished in the appreciative glance Ward gave her. She cupped the back of his neck and pulled him back down to the bed in a kiss before flipping them over so she was on top.

"A little eager, aren't you?" Ward joked as Skye started nipping at his jaw and kissing her way down his body.

"I just spent three weeks without so much as your _finger _on me. Fuck yeah I'm a little eager." Skye gasped as she lightly bit down on the raised expanse of Ward's abdominals.

"Then come up and let me take care of that." Ward offered.

Skye hesitated for a second. The throbbing in her core made her want to take him up on the offer but she still wanted to treat him.

_I gave him pancakes, it's my turn now. _Skye's last coherent thought rang through her head as she crawled up Ward's body.

Skye never volunteered Ward for extended assignments again. Coulson didn't like to think about why.


End file.
